Gollo
Gollo is the son of Rogg and Lorra, the father of Shen-Li and the husband of Machiko. Despite his ancestry, he is a member of the Z Fighters 42 and a very useful member. He later retired from missions, but still is on Earth for protection, and acts as a guardian of Earth. Background Gollo was born in Age 1026, six months after his father was sealed into the Z-Sword. He was raised by his mother until he was eight, when he realized that his parents were evil and he went on the run. He eventually stumbled upon the Wind Priests' Temple six months after he ran away, where he mastered Martial Arts. He later became one of the higher-ups of the Wind Priests at age 12, and the Wind Lord's right hand at age 13. He met Benkei and Sinnac when they came to the temple on their way to defeat Rogg. As the Wind Lord's right hand and most trusted assistant, Gollo was forced to spar with both Benkei and Sinnac for their right to speak with him. While Benkei narrowly beat him, Sinnac beat him with ease and nearly killed him before being stopped by Benkei (it should be noted that Benkei was holding back as not to kill Gollo or damage the temple, and only powered up by going Ascended Super Saiyan for a moment to break out of a hold, while Sinnac did not care what happened to Gollo or the temple and his rage was only enhanced due to the fact he activated Super Saiyan Two at the very beginning of his and Gollo's fight). Gollo later left the Wind Priests' Temple and travelled to the Z Fighters 42's base to join. He revealed to them about his heritage in this time, and was givien membership and amnesty by Bennac, the fusion of the two Saiyans who had defeated him at the Wind Temple three months previous. He was instantly was attracted to Machiko, one of the other members of the group, and they later married and left the Z Fighters 42 for around a year. The two later came back, bringing their newborn son Shen-Li with them to train under the strongest fighters on Earth when he got old enough. Appearance Minus his hair color and eyes, Gollo resembles his father Rogg in many ways. He has pale skin, an angular chin, pointed ears and spiky hair. They also both have a similar "harsh feeling" in the way they carry themselves, similar to the way a murderer carries themselves before murdering someone they didn't know or care about. Similar to his father's genetic template Tuba, he has red eyes, and, similar to his mother, he has silver hair (although it has black streaks due to Master Jemezu's genes). He normally wears the standard outfit of the Wind Priests (a black gi over a teal tee) and, whilst at the Temple, he wore an orange buckled belt like all of the Wind Lord's previous right hand men, yet he replaced this with a tear from his father's green gi tied around his waist after joining the Z Fighters 42. Personality Gollo is proud, calm and shrewd, and, at times, cold. He carries inner demons from his upbringing and ancestry, and holds them deep inside himself and rarely expresses them. Despite being a member and ally of the Z Fighters 42, Gollo has a dark and evil essence, as he cannot deflect the Spirit Bomb and can ride the Dark Nimbus. Abilities Techniques *'Flight:' Gollo can use ki to fly, and has been able to since he could walk. *'Ki Blasts:' Gollo was able to do this as a young child, but has forgotten how since. *'Wind Stream:' Unlike other Martial Artists, Gollo cannot use traditional Ki blasts, and instead uses his ability to control air currents to shoot out pressurized air streams. *'Wind Slicer:' This is a technique used by Gollo to cut objects using very fast-moving, pressurized air currents shaped like blades to cut objects. He taught this to Bennac. *'Air Density Control:' Gollo is able to control the density of air, to make it less dense as to make an object float or more dense as to turn it practically solid to block something or make it heavier. *'Wind Lord's Wrath: '''An attack invented by the Wind Lord himself, this involves forming a fist out of ki and pressurized air and hitting the foe with it. *'Fist of the Storm God:' Gollo's ultimate attack, it is a blast of hail, dense cloud and lightning trapped inside a swirling column of air. Tranformations '''God's Eye' This is his only and most powerful transformation, it involves becoming perfectly in sinch with the essence of the planet. It is very similar to the Spirit Bomb, except it is not released or absorbed into the body, it is just used alongside other attacks, the energy being drawn into the launched ki. When he uses it, his eyes and ki turn cyan blue and he radiates energy. The air around him also feels ionized. Genetic Powers 'Namekian Fusion' Gollo, as a Namekian, is most likely able to use Namekian Fusion, as his son, who is less Namekian than him, is able to use it, yet he has never been shown using it. 'Regeneration' Gollo is able to regenerate, yet it is much slower and takes more effort for him than it takes for a full Namekian. Category:Characters Category:Villains